Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2015
11:51 * South Ferry goes to the audience. 11:52 Heh heh... 11:52 um...oh poop. 11:52 * South Ferry enjoys his drink. 11:52 Go my child! 11:52 hisss 11:52 spit acid at him ivan 11:54 ivan? 11:55 You are one. 11:55 You can attack. 11:58 do it. 12:21 south 12:22 *South Ferry 12:27 hi 12:27 ssouth 12:27 Helllllllllllooooooooooo 12:27 Now to reproduce. 12:28 To crate a clone to kill any opponent u have. 12:29 Did u know on all enventing pages there is 4 commens on each? 12:29 Even 12:29 Inventing 3? 12:29 yep 12:30 lol no not yet... 12:30 sorry... 12:31 I see. 12:31 so, 12:31 how do you like the idea of 12:31 giving a child skeleton 12:31 as a gift 12:32 I need a skeleton so i can create a fake asymbiote 12:32 Use the guide 12:32 hm...ok! 12:32 Iim done 12:33 Woah 12:33 already 12:33 Im a symbiote im fast. 12:34 I see. 12:34 I have so much power now... 12:34 After combining all of that DNA. 12:34 yep 12:35 Would you like the powde 12:35 powder 12:35 from all the souls? 12:35 yesss 12:36 it comes in 12:36 Bloody Strawberry 12:36 Gory Vanilla 12:36 Liver Chocolate 12:36 may i eat it? 12:36 which flavor 12:37 you mix it with milk 12:37 or water 12:37 you can try eating it 12:37 chocolate 12:37 even though 12:37 kk Liver Chocolate 12:37 * South Ferry hands cheese liver chocolate powder 12:37 you can 12:37 mix with water 12:37 milk 12:37 use it in a child juice shake 12:37 or eat it like that 12:37 ok 12:40 which way will you choose 12:40 ? 12:41 no 12:42 milk 12:42 Hello 12:42 Message Wall:MakaKishinKiller 12:42 gao 12:42 look 12:42 at "Round 2" 12:42 i knoe 12:42 hm hmm 12:43 heh heh 12:43 it has fonts 12:43 shadows 12:43 size 12:43 you cant win!!!!!!!!!! 12:37 kk Liver Chocolate 12:37 * South Ferry hands cheese liver chocolate powder 12:37 you can 12:37 mix with water 12:37 milk 12:37 use it in a child juice shake 12:37 or eat it like that 12:37 ok 12:40 which way will you choose 12:40 ? 12:41 no 12:42 milk 12:42 Hello 12:42 Message Wall:MakaKishinKiller 12:42 gao 12:42 look 12:42 at "Round 2" 12:42 i knoe 12:42 hm hmm 12:43 heh heh 12:43 it has fonts 12:43 shadows 12:43 size 12:43 you cant win!!!!!!!!!! 12:45 Heh... 12:45 your sig has... 12:45 Color. 12:45 thats it. 12:45 the one i made her 12:45 fonts 12:45 shadows 12:45 color 12:45 size 12:49 I'm working 12:49 shut your mooth 12:49 good, good 12:49 working on what 12:49 j 12:51 But ive beaten him for now. 12:45 Heh... 12:45 your sig has... 12:45 Color. 12:45 thats it. 12:45 the one i made her 12:45 fonts 12:45 shadows 12:45 color 12:45 size 12:49 I'm working 12:49 shut your mooth 12:49 good, good 12:49 working on what 12:49 j 12:51 But ive beaten him for now. 12:53 My work is done 12:53 Heh heh heh... 12:53 lets see it 12:53 and if you legit 12:53 copied the code 12:53 and edited 12:53 Huehuehue. 12:54 Seriously 12:54 na 12:54 dat iz illegal 12:54 plragarizm iz illegal 12:54 muhueheuheuhe 12:54 ill haz fbi taek u down 12:54 howz dat gao 12:53 My work is done 12:53 Heh heh heh... 12:53 lets see it 12:53 and if you legit 12:53 copied the code 12:53 and edited 12:53 Huehuehue. 12:54 Seriously 12:54 na 12:54 dat iz illegal 12:54 plragarizm iz illegal 12:54 muhueheuheuhe 12:54 ill haz fbi taek u down 12:54 howz dat gao 12:54 ur mum 12:55 then 12:55 ill add a border 12:55 then a picture 12:55 how's that? 12:55 wtf no 12:55 dont 12:55 ill tell father purple to bring you backstage again if you do 12:56 muhauhuahauhauha 12:56 how's this gao? 12:56 it's over!!!!!!!! 12:56 . 12:57 Nay 12:58 Muhauhauhauahuah 01:00 She picks me 01:00 I vote Gao 01:01 this is an epic fail 01:01 on your part 01:01 muhauahuahuah 12:54 ur mum 12:55 then 12:55 ill add a border 12:55 then a picture 12:55 how's that? 12:55 wtf no 12:55 ill tell father purple to bring you backstage again if you do 12:56 muhauhuahauhauha 12:56 how's this gao? 12:56 it's over!!!!!!!! 12:56 . 12:57 Nay 12:58 Muhauhauhauahuah 01:00 She picks me 01:00 I vote Gao 01:01 this is an epic fail 01:01 on your part 01:01 muhauahuahuah 01:03 look 01:03 muhuhauahuahua 01:04 k 12:56 how's this gao? 12:56 it's over!!!!!!!! 12:56 . 12:57 Nay 12:58 Muhauhauhauahuah 01:00 She picks me 01:00 I vote Gao 01:01 this is an epic fail 01:01 on your part 01:01 muhauahuahuah 01:03 look 01:03 muhuhauahuahua 01:04 k 01:06 muahahaha 01:07 youve failed gao 01:07 youve failed 01:07 No 01:07 no ferry man 01:08 You just can't accept the truth 01:08 no rabbit man thats illegal 01:09 hahah 01:09 so 01:09 enough for now 01:09 no moa 01:09 moar 01:11 ive won 01:11 no 01:12 man 01:12 engage the xenomorph mother f*cker 01:12 we are treating maka like a queen 01:12 good point 01:12 Xenomoprh used POison Spider! 01:12 9999999999999 Damage! 01:12 But this is trailer Springtrap and I have unlimiteed health for some reason! 01:06 muahahaha 01:07 youve failed gao 01:07 youve failed 01:07 No 01:07 no ferry man 01:08 You just can't accept the truth 01:08 no rabbit man thats illegal 01:09 hahah 01:09 so 01:09 enough for now 01:09 no moa 01:09 moar 01:11 ive won 01:11 no 01:12 man 01:12 engage the xenomorph mother f*cker 01:12 we are treating maka like a queen 01:12 good point 01:12 Xenomoprh used POison Spider! 01:12 9999999999999 Damage! 01:12 But this is trailer Springtrap and I have unlimiteed health for some reason! 01:13 seriously why the hell does springtrap have so much health in that trailer, he shoulda died like, three times 01:13 cuz 01:13 You only have 01:13 1 Party member 01:13 you cant recruit phantoms 01:14 creator confirmed 01:13 seriously why the hell does springtrap have so much health in that trailer, he shoulda died like, three times 01:13 cuz 01:13 You only have 01:13 1 Party member 01:13 you cant recruit phantoms 01:14 creator confirmed 01:14 Really? But I thought she said somewhere that Springtrap was not the only party member 01:14 Trailer one 01:14 Comment: 01:14 liez 01:14 Here 01:15 Lemme find it 01:16 Here 01:16 Rage Pwr 4 weeks ago 01:16 Please don't make springtrap the only playable character 01:16 Sable Lynn 3 weeks ago 01:16 +Rage Pwr he's not the only one 01:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyTbEpmXnLw 01:16 Just scroll down a little 01:17 Also this 01:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PJJiUgBBEA 01:18 Is rage pwr 01:18 the creator of the vid 01:18 Sable Lynn 01:19 She replied to his comment 01:19 Oh. 01:19 Hmmmm 01:19 must be misleading comment. 01:20 http://www.twitch.tv/luigikid 01:20 Luigikid 01:20 Is streaming it 01:20 Right now 01:20 let's watch 01:20 Puppet is back 01:20 Oh wtf 01:21 I think the Second Puppet is too 01:21 its not 4.20.15 yet 01:21 He got early copy 01:21 dont spoil i 01:21 omfg 01:21 it 01:21 then watch enragement child 01:21 my internet will be too slow 01:21 but lets see anyway. 01:21 no dragon... fun 01:22 if you get it 01:22 k 01:14 Really? But I thought she said somewhere that Springtrap was not the only party member 01:14 Trailer one 01:14 Comment: 01:14 liez 01:14 Here 01:15 Lemme find it 01:16 Here 01:16 Rage Pwr 4 weeks ago 01:16 Please don't make springtrap the only playable character 01:16 Sable Lynn 3 weeks ago 01:16 +Rage Pwr he's not the only one 01:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyTbEpmXnLw 01:16 Just scroll down a little 01:17 Also this 01:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PJJiUgBBEA 01:18 Is rage pwr 01:18 the creator of the vid 01:18 Sable Lynn 01:19 She replied to his comment 01:19 Oh. 01:19 Hmmmm 01:19 must be misleading comment. 01:20 http://www.twitch.tv/luigikid 01:20 Luigikid 01:20 Is streaming it 01:20 Right now 01:20 let's watch 01:20 Puppet is back 01:20 Oh wtf 01:21 I think the Second Puppet is too 01:21 its not 4.20.15 yet 01:21 He got early copy 01:21 dont spoil i 01:21 omfg 01:21 it 01:21 then watch enragement child 01:21 my internet will be too slow 01:21 but lets see anyway. 01:21 no dragon... fun 01:22 if you get it 01:22 k 01:23 http://prntscr.com/6u9zd6 01:23 current status 01:23 of tabitha 01:23 's 01:23 pic 01:24 Springtrap op 01:24 pls nerf 01:23 http://prntscr.com/6u9zd6 01:23 current status 01:23 of tabitha 01:23 's 01:23 pic 01:24 Springtrap op 01:24 pls nerf 01:25 map is kinda confusing :/ 01:26 nah 01:26 it looks sideways but isn't... 01:26 eh, ill get used to it 01:28 :) 01:30 Message Wall:Master-Of-Tricks 01:31 take a look 01:31 on the hi post 01:25 map is kinda confusing :/ 01:26 nah 01:26 it looks sideways but isn't... 01:26 eh, ill get used to it 01:28 :) 01:30 Message Wall:Master-Of-Tricks 01:31 take a look 01:31 on the hi post 01:24 Springtrap op 01:24 pls nerf 01:25 map is kinda confusing :/ 01:26 nah 01:26 it looks sideways but isn't... 01:26 eh, ill get used to it 01:28 :) 01:30 Message Wall:Master-Of-Tricks 01:31 take a look 01:31 on the hi post 01:43 * South Ferry hugs :) 01:44 gtg 01:44 :) 01:47 bai 01:07 N O 02:02 I N H A L E 02:10 W H E R E 02:10 I S 02:10 E V E R Y O N E 03:33 I N H A L E 03:34 N O 03:36 W H Y N O T 03:42 Hello! 03:43 N O 03:33 I N H A L E 03:34 N O 03:36 W H Y N O T 03:42 Hello! 03:43 N O 03:44 ? 03:44 I N H A L E M Y D O N G E N R A G E M E N T Z O M B I E 03:44 FINALLY. SOMEONE REALISED IT WAS A ZOMBIE. 03:45 O K 03:45 I N H A L E N O W 03:45 Engage the Gao mother ****er 03:45 btw 03:45 i watched fnafb 3 yesterday 03:45 found out 03:45 Springtrap is evil 03:45 Works for BB 03:46 entire game is working to revive him 03:46 He works for the enragement child. 03:46 yes 03:46 Mind. Blown. 03:46 shall we kill the enragement child instead 03:46 second half you play as Golden Freddy and must 'yiff Springtrap before the enragement child can be revived 03:46 Golden Freddy can summon stuff 03:46 Party hats, Shadow Freddy 03:47 Unlike in Final Mix, where all he could do, scream, use items and guard. 03:47 He should have at least had an ability labled "yiff" 03:47 Which does lots of damage.. 03:48 But like Backup Bash, misses quite often. 03:48 Springtrap knows Backup Bash 03:48 But 03:48 I think it's been nerfed a lot 03:49 Y E S 03:49 As far as I know, in the second game, it's accuracy was decereased.. 03:49 Until you got Cranky's Blessing... 03:49 Then it had an 85% of hitting... 03:49 Overpowered as hell 03:50 Uh huh. 03:50 Anyway... 03:50 Night of debauchery anybody? 03:50 Backup Bash = perfect amunt uf wetr - ing 2015 03:51 Y E S 03:52 Thread:35999 03:52 OK. time to destroy 03:52 No... 03:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UldrYHNNbGQ 03:53 NOOO GOLDEN FREDDY. 03:53 * Bolt-Weed dies 03:53 git gud 03:53 ow 03:53 use a cake you self concerned soul 03:54 but i need it... 03:54 cake 03:56 i knos 03:56 im eating it 03:56 and sell the rest to enragement child 03:56 Im eating it but I need it.. just me or does this rhyme? 03:56 im dead too you degraded souless garbage 03:57 F I N E 03:57 *gives bolt a cake* 03:57 if you ask me again ill yiff your yiff 03:57 thank 03:59 i understand 03:59 its time 03:59 he comes 03:59 yes 04:01 let's do this 04:01 wait 04:01 what 04:01 we should get more party members first 04:01 oh 04:01 fine 04:01 lets go do that 04:01 where do they live 04:01 i have no idea 04:02 south berry needs to grow out of a bush now so we can recruit him 04:02 potato 04:02 help us be a huge piece of yiff and yiff up everything 04:03 come on 04:03 we have to move otherwise puppet man 04:03 * Bolt-Weed winds the music box to fully wound 04:03 no puppet man that's illegal 04:04 i'm already in you Gaomon332 ers 04:04 oh yeah 04:04 oops 04:04 i didn't know it's not my fault 04:04 get Gaomon332 ing Gaomon332 ed Mother Gaomon332 er. 04:04 oh well 04:05 we need one more 04:05 tough sh!t im not playing healer 04:05 i'll be the healer 04:05 (What skills do we all have by the way?) 04:06 i have Phantom Lunge 04:06 and thats all we can afford :p 04:06 oh by the way call me Gaomon332 ing Potato-Trap. 04:06 um 04:06 you know 04:06 springtrap is evil 04:06 he works with enragement child to revivwe him 04:06 nobody cares 04:06 *revive 04:06 good point 04:06 ok 04:06 im not even springack whoever he is 04:07 im Gaomon332 ing potato-trap 04:07 are you trying to get me to eat you 04:07 because i will 04:08 can we just engage the cameras 04:08 whenever I say Gaomon332 it is a hotdog 04:08 engage the camera motherf*cker 04:09 Difficulty: ************************************** 04:09 whenever i say that hotdog, i type Gaomon333 but with the last letter being a 2 04:09 >No 04:09 >Hell no 04:09 that means I can eat you 04:09 >HELL NO 04:09 -nom- 04:09 i'm not riskin' my life for that huge spike 04:09 Enragement Child: I DONT GIVE A F*CK 04:09 FIGHT THAT CAMERA 04:09 *Oh Sh!t battle entrance* 04:09 Um 04:09 oh sh!t 04:09 Gao and co started to flee! 04:10 Enragement Child: SCAREDY CATS 04:10 inhale my dong enragement child 04:10 BB: F*CK OFF 04:10 no 04:10 die 04:11 * Bolt-Weed kills BB 04:11 inhale my spring-lock stick mother Gaomon332 ing enragement robot 04:11 i think we just lost out on a party member 04:11 but whatever 04:11 wait 04:11 we must pray 04:11 to The Lord Michael 04:11 um ok 04:11 why 04:11 so we can recruit him 04:12 duh 04:12 http://gaomon332.deviantart.com/ 04:12 fine 04:13 * Bolt-Weed taps a party hat 04:13 *suddenly the hat comes alive 04:13 this is a sign 04:13 he has accepted out prayers 04:13 it is time 04:13 Gaomon332 ck michaeal or whatever lets just have a night of eating hotdogs 04:14 no 04:14 to yiff 04:14 the purple sh!tlord is in the office 04:14 we must 'yiff him 04:14 yes 04:14 together 04:14 let us begin 04:14 It's time 04:14 to yiff 04:14 Gaomon332 ck you guys im out has left the party to eat hotdogs! 04:15 sh!t 04:15 well yiff 04:15 what do we do now 04:15 train up 04:15 a lot 04:15 but 04:15 we're already level 20 04:16 suddenly leveled up to Level 1337 while eating the HAX! Hotdog! 04:16 what about our weapons dude 04:16 i still got an E 04:16 I got the Dragon Dil... pickle 04:17 I got the godly spring-lock sword of epicness skrubz 04:17 stfu and go eat your hot dogs 04:17 i still have my E weapon i just dunno what it is 04:18 pls im lvl 1337 04:18 i can rek u all 04:18 wait 04:18 (Five nights at f!!k boys fanon wiki) 04:18 arent E weapons the best 04:18 yes 04:18 dude 04:18 and my weapon is also better than E weapons 04:18 it doesen't even have a rank 04:18 real/kingly are the best 04:18 well 04:18 i suppose 04:18 still 04:18 but 04:19 i cant be bothered to farm 04:19 party hats 04:19 fine 04:19 just for another Scuba-Gear 04:19 Use your E level 04:19 i'll do it alone 04:19 * Bolt-Weed leaves for a bit to farm alone 04:19 (Why not) 04:19 gao make the Gaomon332 ing FNAFB fanon wiki already you lazy dumbo 04:19 why... 04:19 i need it 04:20 i already made the canon wiki 04:20 but i need it 04:20 i dont care if you need sh!t 04:20 but i need it 04:20 * Bolt-Weed rejoins with a real weapon 04:20 there 04:20 i am ready to yiff a dick 04:20 Lemme see how much damage has been done to my wiki during my absence... 04:20 Good 04:21 it's time to yiff the purple guys yiff ing **** 04:23 with you guys 04:23 yes 04:23 imfg 04:23 no 04:23 my wiki 04:23 (purpleguyfightbegin) 04:23 help 04:24 no 04:24 who wants admin 04:24 i give you admin if u help 04:24 http://five-nights-at-fboys.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 04:24 do i have to 04:24 uses hang himself because he can't handle being an admin! 04:24 it's overrun by anons 04:24 fine 04:25 i will be a huge piece of **** and help your ****ing nest 04:25 wiki 04:25 YES 04:26 THERE. 04:26 Gud 04:26 Adventure Time 04:26 Except not 04:26 idk 04:26 Where do we start 04:27 Maybe the characters 04:27 Why do we not have Toy Bonnie or Toy Chica pages 04:27 on there 04:27 Alrught 04:29 i would suggest reading my post on the forum 04:32 We collab with that wiki, bro 04:26 Except not 04:26 idk 04:26 Where do we start 04:27 Maybe the characters 04:27 Why do we not have Toy Bonnie or Toy Chica pages 04:27 on there 04:27 Alrught 04:29 i would suggest reading my post on the forum 04:32 We collab with that wiki, bro 04:34 logical 04:35 mmkoi 04:37 inhale 04:37 yes 04:38 Fixed a few things..on the pages of course. 04:38 thank 04:38 no problem 07:30 Hello cheese 07:30 Will you please go on my sandwich? 07:32 oi 07:32 Odd Cheese 07:32 are you alive or not 07:33 rip Odd Cheese 07:33 Im alive.. 07:33 "My greatest dream was a world with more cheeese" 07:33 1987 - Chicken 07:33 I'm bored 07:33 give me something to do 07:34 What am i? your teatchers? 07:34 i dunno 07:34 inhale my dong enragement cheese 07:34 ~_~ 07:34 your what? 07:35 hello? 07:35 you know you want to 07:36 inhale what? 07:36 inhale my dong enragement cheese 07:36 what is that? 07:36 welll 07:36 when a mummy cheese 07:36 and a daddy cheese 07:36 love each other very muc 07:37 *much 07:37 they decide that they want to 07:37 I know how it happens 07:37 Im old enough to do it to any one 07:38 Look im about to eat ok? 07:38 Stay here though. 07:42 it's not over yet enragement child 07:46 im back 07:46 *Gaomon332 07:46 inhaaaaale 07:47 No you lick my tenticles 07:48 Kiss them! 07:50 um 07:50 Yah.....weird henti 07:51 I win im king of the wierd king on this wiki! 07:52 Gao you look beautiful 07:53 N O 07:53 N O N E 07:53 O F 07:53 Im sorry i came off in a sexual way 07:53 T H A T 07:53 S A V E I T F O R L A T E R 07:53 W H E N F E R R Y I S H E R E 07:53 I just get squrmy when im near people as awsome as u 07:54 I D A R E Y O U T O S A Y T H A T 07:54 Can we just....start over 07:54 ok. 07:55 Fresh....meat............. 07:55 south... 07:56 I want to tell u somthing... 07:56 Yes.........? 07:56 Um......im nervouse but... 07:57 Can you lick my tenticles while we have alien henti s 07:57 sex? 07:57 um 07:57 * South Ferry absorbs Cheese. 07:57 *gag* 07:57 gao dared me 07:57 H A 07:58 "Yah.....weird henti 07:58 I win im king of the wierd king on this wiki! 07:58 Gao you look beautiful| 07:58 "I just get squrmy when im near people as awsome as u" 07:58 dued... thats my comments.. 07:59 south just scroll up 07:59 * South Ferry absorbs Gao. 07:59 to see 07:59 I saw. 07:59 Also... 07:59 you spelled hentai wrong m8 07:59 *odd cheese frees him self 07:59 good 07:59 i know 07:59 im a hentai master 08:00 why, just the other day 08:00 I was on my favorite website 08:00 please dont 08:00 http://deepwang.com/ 2015 04 16